Insofar as applicants are aware, no apparatus suitable for the harvesting of peppers and particularly pimento peppers, has been presently proposed. A peculiarity of the pimento peppers is the fact that they favor relatively rocky and hilly terrain. Previously, these peppers have been cultivated primarily in the hillier portions of the south. Only recently have they been introduced as a major crop in the knob and hilly regions of Kentucky. However, because of the rocky and rather hilly terrain, the pepper plants grow beautifully in this soil. The fields, however, are relatively small, located in hilly terrain and the large apparatus admirably suited for picking tobacco plants in the flat fields of North Carolina and South Carolina are not practical in the small rocky fields of Kentucky. Further, large apparatus, such as that proposed by Dilday, which even in the flat fields of the Carolinas require a special planting of the tobacco plants, are so large and so cumbersome that their use would destroy the major portion of the crop of the small fields found in hilly terrain.